Maureen's Game
by MargretMay12
Summary: Takes place after City Of Lost Souls. "This is your room," the woman gestured to a door on her right. Maureen used her key to open the door "1212." The room was small, but larger than most she supposed. There were two beds on either side on the room and a desk at the... Maureen's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters and will never own any of the characters. Cassandra Claire owns the characters and will always own the characters. **

**Takes place after City Of Lost Souls.**

"This is your room," the woman gestured to a door on her right.

Maureen used her key to open the door "_1212_." The room was small, but larger than most she supposed. There were two beds on either side on the room and a desk at the foot of each of the beds. Maureen figured she wouldn't be taking up a lot of the closet or dresser space, since she hadn't had a lot of time to pack het things. She set her suit case down with a thud. She claimed the bed farthest from the door, on the left side of the room.

The cool night air leaked through the open window an kissed her cheek, though it didn't bother her in the least. She quickly rushed over to close it, in case she forgot in the closed, the heavy blinds would be enough to keep the sunlight out. She was still trying to get used to the not being able to go outside during the daylight thing. She had only turned three months ago and the experience had been some what traumatizing. She wondered what would have happed to her if she hadn't been found. Maureen shuttered at the thought of it.

"I hope you find everything here is to your liking," Maureen spun around. As if just remember she wasn't alone.

"Oh yes," Maureen said sweetly "Thank you."

"Well if that's all I'll be leaving now. Are you sure you don't have anymore things?"

"That's all of it." she gestured and the suitcase on the bare mattress.

"Well just call if you need anything."

Once she was alone Maureen started unpacking. Her life was so different than it was only a few months ago. If someone had told her then that she would be attending a school for fledglings after Simon had failed to rescued her and she was turned into a vampire, she would have laughed in their face. It all felt so surreal. Though, even she had to admit it was pretty exciting.

Maureen loved being a vampire. She could do what ever she wanted! Not to mention the newfound strength and speed that had come with turning. Living off blood for the rest of her life would be worth it. She let out a sight of contemptment as she flopped down on her bed. Only then remembering that it was still bare. She walked down the hall to the front office to see if they'd have any extra she could use until she somehow got her own.

**Well there goes the first chapter of the story! I apologize for it being so short. I'll probably just be laying down the plot for a while, But trust me, It will get better! Right now I think I'm going to be doing the whole story from Maureen's POV, but who knows. Also feel free to leave suggestions, though I have a pretty good Idea of how I want the story to turn out.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Margret May**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters, and I will never own the characters. Cassandra Claire owns the characters, and will always own the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Maureen fumbled, trying to get her key card in the door. Finally, she heard the click of the door unlocking. She shoved it open with her foot, her arms filled with scratchy blankets and worn pillow cases.

"Your back," a voice called from behind her. She jumped, dropping her load on the floor.

"What are you doing here," she hissed at the figure sitting casually on her bed.

"I came to check in on you, Did you do what I asked?"

"Of Course," She replied already bored of the conversation. If she was going to have a surprise visitor it might as well be exciting.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I don't want any loose ends..."

"What are you so worried about?" she giggled "It wasn't even that hard." Why did he have so little faith in her?

"Maureen."

She rolled her eyes.

"I did what you asked Raphael, Camille is dead." she said It with no hesitation in her voice.

"Good," he said more to himself then to Maureen.

She didn't add that Alec had seen her. He would have freaked out, and then she wouldn't have gotten her money, which she desperately needed right now. Besides Raphael was always too cautious. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Where's my money?" she asked casually, trying to hide the enthusiasm in her voice. A small smile playing across his lips before he tossed a wad of cash at her. It, along with the fact that he had agreed to help her through he journey of becoming a vampire, he was the one who showed her the school actually, was the reason she had offered to helped him with Camille.

Maureen counted though all her money carefully, she was still skeptical that he had offered his assistance to her.

"It's all there," He told her, and it was. All ten thousand dollars of it. He had no reason to deceive her, yet. Though that didn't stop her from counting every bill

"Thanks," she said, not even trying to mask her excitement now. Ten thousand dollars was a lot of money.

"Of course."

"I kind of expected not to get all of it," She confessed.

"Now why would you think that?" he said with mock hurt.

Maureen only shrugged.

Raphael stood quickly from the mattress. The bed creaking as he did so. He just stared at her for a long time. His hands were casually stuffed in his pocket, but his eyes showed he was contemplating something deeply. Maureen turned her back on his watchful gaze. It always felt weird when he did this, like she was being scrutinized.

"I might need your help again," he said finally.

"When?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"I don't know."

Maureen nodded. All she could think about was more money in her hand.

"Tell me when you do," she added.

Raphael didn't say anything a he walked out the door. Leaving Maureen to pick up the bedding she dropped on the floor. She wouldn't need to use it for long. She was going shopping the next chance she got.

**Hopefully the story will pick up the pace soon. I think it's off to a good start so far. I have so many Ideas I just can't wait! I will probably be adding some more tomorrow. Feel free to leave suggestions.**

**Yours truly,**

**Margret May.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters, and I never will own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare owns the characters, and always will own the characters. **

Maureen was pretty amazed at how fast she could spend ten thousand dollars. To her credit she had tried to make it last, at first. She now only had one hundred on it left. Whatever Raphael wanted her to do he had better think of it fast. Now standing around looking at the mall she felt a sense of emptiness. It was petty of her, she knew, but she had spent all of her free hours here since the week after she got the money.

At least she had gotten everything she needed, If not a little more. She started with the most obvious thing first. Even now she had to admit the bedding she got was a little pricey. She could use the extra money, But the comfort was worth it. She had also gotten clothes from all the designer clothes that she would probably never remember the names for. Then she bought all secondary things she figured she might as well have. You know, Mini fridge, laptop, TV, basically all the things people didn't realize we vital to a teenage girl's survival. She'd held off on the cell phone, the wasn't anybody to call anyways. After that she went a little bit over board.

She sat in the food court now. Her taste buds were mourning the life they used to have. She had heard someone say she could learn to eat real food again, was that the kind of thing they taught at a school for fledglings? Eventually she would have to get up and do something, but she was just so tired. Her life used to be filled with friends, food courts, boy, etc. Now what did she have to look forward too? Her life had gone down hill about three months ago. The transaction had been especially hard for her. She still remembers the day it all went wrong.

Maureen had woken up in a pool of blood, except it wasn't her own. She found her parent's bodies a little while later, buried in a ditch. She hadn't known then that she had turned them, She hadn't even known she was a vampire. Maureen had been so scared she just made a run for it, see couldn't see any other option. Everyone she knew had know way of helping. She was homeless, and hungry, and the only solution that she had deemed fit at the time was to make everyone else's lives as miserable as hers.

She had already raised alert for a serial killer on the loose when he found her. Raphael had been kind, a rock when she needed it most. So of course when he asked for her help, she was happy to oblige. He told her things wouldn't she have known otherwise. He told her about the war. He told her about the werewolves, and warlocks, and faeries. He told her how shadow hunters had killed both her parents for attacking one of them.

She told him things too. About how every good thing in Maureen's life had been snatched away from her. He was a very good listener. Looking back on it now she figured it was only a matter of time until he was gone too._Snap out of it. _She told her self. _You can still have all those things. It will Just take some time._

Maureen was tired of waiting.

**How did you like the third chapter? I'm super excited for the rest of the story! I though it would be interesting to have some more background on Maureen, What did you think?**

**I will try to update the story frequently. Feel free to ask questions or give suggestion whenever you feel like it.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Margret May**


End file.
